Blog użytkownika:Tajemnicza 29/Od kłamstwa do miłości
Od kłamstwa do miłości Żebyście skumali o co chodzi ;) *'Astrid i reszta jeźdźsców mają po 18 lat' *'wszyscy bohaterowie będą wyglądali jak w Httyd 2 ( Oprócz ubrań )' *'ostrzegam, że będą nowe postacie' *'będzie to XIX wiek ' *'Czkawka jest księciem, a Astrid normalną dziewczyną' Dobrze. Już wszystko wygadałam, więc zaczynajmy opowiadanie... Rozdział I -Mamo, wołałaś mnie. - powiedziałam wchodząc do małego pomieszczenia zwanego salonem. Usiadłam na jednym z fotelów. Jestem ciekawa co nawymyśliła moja mama. -Wpadłam na bardzo dobry pomysł. Dzięki niemu nasze życie się zmieni na lepsze. - wtajemniczyła mnie kobieta po czterdziestce. -Do rzeczy. - mruknęłam. -Córeczko, znasz Haddocków? -Mamo, dobrze się czujesz? Jasne, że znam. W końcu to rodzina królewska. - poirytowałam się. Czemu na tym świecie nie ma sprawiedliwości? Niektórzy ludzie są biedni, a niektórzy bogaci. To nie jest fair. -Dokładnie. Wczoraj w nocy wpadłam na plan. Chcę, żebyś została przyszłą królową. Dlatego musisz wyjść za księcia. Jak on miał na imię...? Hm... To teraz mało ważne. Najważniejsze jest to czy się zgadzasz. -Mamuś, ja nawet nie wiem jak on ma na imię, a tak wogóle jak ja mam za niego wyjść? On się we mnie nie zakocha. To w końcu książe. Na pewno ma jakąś tam księżniczkę. - odpowiedziałam poirytowana. -Dzisiaj rano pytałam się Gertrudy o to i mówiła mi, że jest wolny. Słoneczko, przecież jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w naszej wiosce. Wierzę, że... -Nasza wioska jest mała. - przerwałam swojej mamie. Na stówę nie mam szans u tego durnego księciunia. -Kochanie, dobrze wiesz, że jesteś piękna. Każdy chłopak się za tobą ugania. Książe na pewno też się w tobie zakocha, a ty to wtedy wykorzystasz. Najpierw będziesz jego dziewczyną, a potem zmusisz go do ślubu. Wtedy on zostanie królem, a ty królową. Dzięki temu będziemy bogate. - wyjaśniła mi ciemna blondwłosa. -A nie możesz ty rozkochać w sobie króla? - zapytałam ją z nadzieją. Nie chce sobie marnować życia. Pewnie ten książe jest brzydki. Chociaż... Są duże szanse, że jest przystojny. Ale na pewno ma okropny charakter. Każdy bogaty człowiek ma duży egoizm. Nie ma wyjątków... -Astrid, ja mam mniejsze szanse, ponieważ król ma żonę. - wytłumaczyła mi. -To jak? Wchodzisz w to? Hm... W sumie co mam do stracenia? Zawsze marzyłam, żeby mieszkać w pięknym pałacu. Nie chcę do końca życia mieszkać w tej zapydziałej wiosce. Stać mnie na coś więcej... -Wchodzę w to. - zgodziłam się. Może nie będzie tak źle? Już wyobrażam siebie w koronie i w przecudnych sukniach. Wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć. -Okej. Jutro wyprowadzisz się do jednej z chatek nieopodal zamku. Jak najszybciej spotkasz się przez przypadek z księciem i go oczarujesz. Rozumiesz? -No tak. Ale co jak się we mnie nie zakocha? -Co? Niemożliwe. Ja twojego ojca rozkochałam w pięć minut. - rzekła mama. Mój ojciec był sługą z jednej rodziny królewskiej. Moja mama wyszła za niego niby z powodu pieniędzy, bo jako sługa dużo zarabiał. Chociaż w naszej wiosce krążą plotki, że moja mama naprawdę zakochała się w moim ojcu. Szczerze? To ja w to wierzę, bo tak to by mnie nie było. Niestety po moim urodzeniu tata szybko zmarł i tak zostałyśmy z mamą znowu nikim. Teraz po wielu latach mogę przynieść naszej rodzinie chwałę. Nie chcę być nadal biedną dziewczyną. Chcę osiągnąć swój cel. Nawet jak ten książe będzie brzydki jak stodoła to i tak z nim się zwiąże, a po ślubie i tak nie będe z nim spędzać czasu. -W sumie... - muszę w siebie uwierzyć! Pewność siebie i odwaga to moje drugie imię! -Lepiej zacznij się pakować, bo od jutra wszystko się zmieni. Mam nadzieję córeczko, że poradzisz sobie sama w mieszkaniu. -Mamo, jestem już dorosła! Poradzę sobie. - westchnęłam. Nieznoszę jak ktoś uważa mnie za słabą. Jestem silna! -Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Ile czasu namawiałaś tatę do ślubu? -Hm... Niech no ja pomyślę. Zaproponowałam, żebyśmy zostali małżeństwem po miesiącu. Dwa tygodnie później odbył się ślub. - wyjaśniła mi. -Myślę Astrid, że po trzech miesiącach już na pewno będziesz żonata. - " żonata ". Jak to okropnie brzmi! Mam dopiero osiemnaście lat! Jestem za młoda! No, ale musze zmienić swoje i mamy życie. Muszę jej jakoś podziękować za te wszystkie lata... -To ty idź się spakować, a ja ci załatwię na jutro transport. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach